Frequently Asked Questions
What's the Deal? Welcome to the Strange Matters Campaign Wiki! This Wiki and this FAQ will provide you with some key information to enable world-building to its maximum potential. F.A.Q.s *'Q: What's different between our world and the world of Strange Matters?' **'A:' History is pretty much 1:1 in the setting, barring the existence of Liberty Torch and Firehawk and The Frontliners , and the observation of a strange phenomenon in 1931 , a solar flare that most scientists wrote off as strange, but unremarkable. The same phenomenon occurred once again in 1973 , and while much more prominent, the significance of what has occurred is still subject to speculation at the time of the game's start. *'Q: Are Superheroes recognized in Strange Matters?' **'A:' Liberty Torch and Firehawk were recognized as clearly superhuman, but seeing as all they ever did was fight one another, they were not recognized as superheroes. The Frontliners were a special squad of elites for the Allies, and their existence wasn't divulged until after the end of World War II. They were popular and an interesting group in the media for a time, but failed to capture the attention of the public quite like Liberty Torch and Firehawk and left the public eye. The word superhero has never been applied to anyone, and the Frontliners were called crimefighters in their brief period of post-war activity. *'Q: Do Aliens exist in Strange Matters? Do we know about them?' **'A:' No significant extraterrestrial events have occurred or been publically acknowledged as true. Just as in real life, humans speculate if we are alone in the Universe. *'Q: What about Magic? Do Mages exist? Does anyone know about Magic?' **'A:' Magic is the world's best kept secret. Any mages in the past have either been discredited or ignored by history. Just as in the real world, man speculates if supernatural power is a thing of fact or fiction. People of note such as Fantasma or Mystico were dismissed as charlatans in the aftermath of the war, their powers never studied with any conclusive results. Some speculated that like Doc Ion, they both made use of Dynamo's inventions. Mr. Bannon never acknowledged or denied these allegations. *'Q: Vampires? Werewolves? Ghosts? If Magic exists, surely they must, right?' **'A:' As with magic, the existence of vampires, werewolves, ghosts, fae, spirits, the bogeyman, and other supernatural terrors has never been publicly proven. Rest assured there are most certainly things hiding in the shadows (and other places), but they are typically dismissed by the general public as either natural phenomena or simply the ravings of lunatics. The only public cases involving supernatural creatures were Karl Wulff and Amaury Descoteaux, better known as Troubadour. Both have since been written off by modern scientists as suffering from a unique disease, or, in Wulff's case, the detrimental effects of the experiments he underwent. Coming Soon... This FAQ will continue to expand as more questions arise and the answers follow them. Stay tuned! Category:Help Category:World